Loki, god of mischief
by ashhay1
Summary: when captain america goes missing everyone thinks it's Loki's fault, so things get difficult but then his two people he care about die and he belivies his world can't get any worse.
1. Chapter 1

The mask closes me in,there are no eye holes, or breathing holes so my breathing is laboured. thor's' large hand presses against my back, pushing me down the long winding corridors which i can't see. a pair of handcuffs digs into my wrists and clanks around as i walk. we climb up at least 52 staircases all with at least 21 stairs for me to blindly scramble up all the while hiding from the many guards patrolling the pushed roughly to the right where i trip over the bottom stair i start pulling myself up but thor grabs me and drags me up

"21"he whispers

21 stairs obviously so i jog up them but theres only 12 and trip over thor curses 21 stairs with a break damn i hear a shout and pick myself up jog up the last of the stairs thor shoves me round the corner and i jog down the corridor i dont notice thors hand leave my back and smash onto the wall i hear him laugh behind me one laugh like a bark i steady myself ready to yell at him but he pushes me on.

we turn a corner, i hear the jeering voices of men.

"thor, what are you doing" i ask carefully, but he does not reply "brother this is not funny?!"

thor turns me around and pushes my back against a wall he grabs at my jawline and all of a sudden light streams into my eyes he pushes off me and i stagger half blinded into a red and yellow suit of armour iron man who picks me up by the scruff of my neck.

"so you found him then"says a familiar voice, black widow?

"yes,i did"says my mono toned blonde beast of an asgardian brother

i groan and the inhabitants of the room roar with laughter.

stark lifts me higher and peers into my face.

"put loki down"says dr banner aka hulk from behind me

stark lowers me to talk to banner

"why would i do that?!"yells stark"he kidnapped our team mate do you think i'm gonna put him down?!"

banner isn't worried when he answers

"i only wanted you to put him down so i could pick him up"

stark laughs, i swalllow buts in before stark can put me down for banner to pick me up no doubt to smash me up a little bit he grabs me by the front of my top and dumps me on a chair before handcuffing me to it.

"why am i here?"i ask

"you know why you're here, loki" says black widow

i give her a quizzical look

"you're here to answer some questions!" says hawkeye appearing from out behind thor

"so its a quiz then?" i ask turning to thor i say "so you took me all this way to be quizzed?"

thor slams his palm against my chest i topple over backwards and i'm pretty sure i hear something crack a rib i think and sure enough when banner picks me up theres a jolt of pain and i cry out softly.

"this is no time for games, brother" says thor leaning in close to my face so i can smell his breath "while we speak captain is being held by whatever race you have 'given' him to"

"does he really matter that much to you? i thought he was just a pathetic mortal who was not worth your time and yet you care so much for him, why?"i say without thinking but i firmly close my mouth afterwards as to tell thor that i realise my mistake he sees my meaning but continues on his path to punching me (again) in the stomach dr banner is holding the chair so its more painful i'm winded and extreme amounts of pain shoot through my body i gasp and look at my amazing boots.

"loki tell us where cap is and we will leave you alone"says black widow from the back of the room, i ignore her planning on being as difficult as possible.

"LOKI!" shouts thor in my face"ANSWER HER!"

"anger issues."i say"no wait its banner with the anger issues"

banner leaves the room obviously trying to calm down before he hulks out i laugh

"touchy isn't he? "i say

thor seems ready to kill me but i just smirk thor smashes the mask back on my face and once again i'm in the dark.

"we need to take him to asgard father will be able to get him to talk"i hear thor say

"no its to risky"iron man says

"my father would allow all of you passage and a warm room you would be gracious to accept his offer"

"i would but still what if loki tricks your father or kills him it would be stupid for us to allow loki to have such a perfect opportunity"

"loki would never kill his father even for the throne, but i do see the common sense in what you say still it is our best shot too finding caps whereabouts, father is furious with loki about it and so will not be gentle with him"

i'm suddenly thinking of odins rage when he found out i had been nearly cast out of asgard but thor had stepped in and saved me for his own reasons though.

"tony" says black widow "i agree with thor, we will not be able to get the information from loki without his fathers help, it would be best for cap if we took that risk"

i can tell from the tone of his voice tonys won over but he still can't quite let it go yet

"it wouldn't do anyone but loki any good if odin died but we must take that risk"

"so where to thor" says hawkeye "where are you going to open the bifrost"

"south arizona" says thor with finality.

#############################################

the bifrost closes and heimdal looks us over, thor walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"i know what this is about thor, i cast my eye to you i believe it is the best way"says heimdal

thor smiles and gestures at the others to follow

"come" he says

"welcome to asgard"says heimdal as they pass him

"show off" i murmur

"silence! loki" says odin striding into the room i swallow nervously

"father!"says thor odin ignores him and comes straight to me

"go to the palace with your friends me and loki will be there in a bit" says odin still looking at me

thor and stark are the first to leave talking of important stuff black widow hawkeye and dr banner trail behind,when they're gone odin shoves me to the ground.

"heimdal open the bifrost"he says

"where to my liege"

"midgard"

heimdal opens the bifrost

"why are you taking me to midgard" i ask

odin doesn't answer he just grabs the back of my coat

"i need an illusion of normal midgardian clothes, now!" says odin

"im really not that bad father" i say timidly "you don't need to take me to midgard cause of this one small kidnap do you?"

"illusion now! loki!"

i decide not to make him any angrier and give him an illusion suit and tie

"you need one too!" shouts odin

i give myself a suit and tie with a scarf

"good!"he says

then heimdal sends us to midgard

when the lightning dies down we are in the south arizonan desert back where i took the bifrost with the others to asgard

"was it even worth me going back to asgard"i ask "if you were going to take me here"

"yes"says odin and thats all he can say to me before something shoots into my shoulder and i fall spasming to the ground, taser.

i guess no one told odin that shield doesn't want me on earth ever again. i hear odin yell out one word before i black out.

"loki!"


	2. Chapter 2

when i wake the room is dark, shadows linger around the edges of the room. the room is familiar from somewhere but its not from earth. asgard but what room? its not my cell. suddenly i realise i'm in my bedroom where i haven't been for at least a hundred years i clap my hands and the light turns on wow it hasn't changed much except for the thick layer of dust. i sit up. the springs in my bed creak as my body weight shifts. i look around. the picture odin told me i was to have on my dressing table is still a pile of smashed glass and twisted metal lying in the corner i would of thought odin would of least cleaned that up as it was over 100 years ago. theres a knock on the door possibly thor but most likely odin wanting to come in i ignore them. they knock again

'loki, open the door!" yells odin

"no thanks!"i yell back

theres a crash and the door flies across the room i close my mouth and look up from the book i quickly create an illusion of in my hand odin strides into the room

"you could of knocked"i say

"i did, twice"

"oh so that was you"

"yes loki, it was me"

"i thought it was my large oaf of a brother"

"who just saved your life" says thor coming through the doorway

"does it look like i care about that"i ask

"you should brother"says thor

"do i owe you?"

"yes you owe me alot"

"what for?"

"cash, favors, your life… that sort of thing"

"ah well be prepared to not have anything repaid"

thor laughs once like a bark

"smooth in the face of your enemies aye loki"says thor

"as always"

odin buts in before i can drive thor insane

"GET UP LOKI!"he shouts in my face i give him a look that says everything that i want to say before i even need to open my mouth to say it, my face is a mask of pure confusion bordering on stun. odin grabs the front of my coat and shoves me into the arms of a guard

"thanks alot father"i say sarcasm dripping from my words

"WHERES CAPTAIN AMERICA!"he shouts at me

"on a trip"

"WHERE TO!"

"i have no idea actually"

odin storms out of the room

"TAKE HIM TO THE CHAMBER OF LIES!"

i'm pushed round numerous corners and down some sets of stairs and finally arrive at the chamber of lies one of the places where i spent most of my childhood being pushed around they push me down onto the white marble table in the center of the room where they strap me down with the high tech metallic straps of asgardian make which never break it takes me a moment to remember thats its because of my son fenrir that the asgardians ever made these funny the things you remember when strapped to a bed. a familiar lady walks in her hair done up in a tight bun.

"loki"she hisses and i realise who she is, almoulgoria my secondary childhood tormentor only after thor my life long tormentor i'm roughly pushed back into my past memories of her my therapist

"do you remember me?"she asks her voice is still as i remember it hissing and raspy, like a snake, but worse.

"all too well" i say

she smiles and then dr banner injects me with a knockout serum and my world turns black

############################

reliving past memories is dangerous especially if you have the lifespan of an asgardian and have done as much as i have over the years odin is aware of these risks and yet he still uses this machine to search my mind whenever the need arises with no hesitation yet thor who is many a year older than me has never had this go anywhere near his mind let alone memories. i can hear voices talking around me but they are only just background noise my mind is too focused on replacing all my captain america memories with a snowman because it is impossible to entirely erase someone from your mind.

"dont make this anymore difficult for us loki"says the dwarves in my mind as they sew my lips together i shudder at the memory and try to block it from the peeking memory device but fail my memories are sped up, as if played in fast forward from my youth being pushed into the shadows by thors mightiness forgotten and discarded to the darkness to rot until i prove myself worthy. i know i am crying from the way i breathe but i am no longer in full control of my body meaning i will cry until my body is finished crying. its all a blur til the day when in the darkness i crept to the side of lady sifs bed and sliced from her head her beautiful flowing golden mane of hair its again blurry and too fast to understand the words i speak but i am then cast out of asgard to find new hair for thors lover but in the end i not only do that but when i bring back presents for the enraged gods they accept them gracefully my quest fulfilled i am free to roam again but i do not roam for the dwarves who made thors hammer want my promised head i run from them for a few years causing mischief along the way but they eventually catch me and as one of them raises their axe above my head i speak

"i promised you my head but you may not touch an inch of my neck"

which only succeeds in having my lips sewn together. my memories speed on stopping for a few moments on more important memories to review them in a slightly speeded up pace it goes on for some minutes before they reach the more recent memories. me talking to an earpiece then all of a sudden from nowhere my daughter hel and her mother sigyn i am too shocked to see them that i do not have enough time to react except to suddenly remember the ring i planned to give to my beloved wife i shake that thought from my mind not wanting thor or the others to see and then its back to my memory of the earpiece captain america slumped in my arms chains clanking round his wrists then a blinding flash and him gone poof they replay that specific memory some times over then give up and my mind goes blank ready for my use but all i do is curl up and silently cry myself to sleep.

##########################

"loki's mind confuses me father" says thor standing above me

"he confuses me too son" says odin

"what i don't get is how he blocked us"says stark"like at all"

"i guess we'll never know" says odin always the words of wisdom with him

i open my eyes not wanting to hear the rest of what they wish to say of me

"yes its a good consumption that you will never be able to understand a single sentence in my mind as you are all worthless beings who are all below me in all areas "i say "although that is a modest way of putting you if i have to get down to it in detail i could go on for days"

the faces in the room all say the same thing disbelief thors mouth hangs open and i can almost see down his throat

"nice to see your well loki" says a new voice that has just walked into the room sigyn! "i was told you might of lost your mind after last night"

"they lie don't believe a word they say my darling" i say sitting up

someone else walks into the room and i'm shocked hel?

"what are you doing here?"i ask

"i'm just making sure you don't get in too much trouble father"says hel

"you dont know me then"i say

"oh i do better than you know yourself"

"i know myself very well"

"oh really"

"yes really"i say then stand up and walk across the room to my wife "sigyn how are you" i whisper into her ear

"i am well" she whispers back and embraces me in a tight hug "and how are you?"

"fine"

"are you sure?"

"yes"

her hand caresses my cheek and stares into my face

"you had better not be lying to me because otherwise i will rip that smirk from your face and stomp it into the ground"she says

i hear thor whistle

"ouch loki getting beaten up by your girlfriend" he calls

i open my mouth to say something stupid but sigyn presses her lips against mine and all thought of thor is lost.


	3. Chapter 3

at dinner i'm seated between thor and dr banner, odin sits in his usual seat at the end of the table sigyn and hel don't come to dinner so i ignore everyone and concentrate on eating a foul tasting roast thing i feel extremely sick after two mouthfuls and choose to skip food father will never let me down from the table early never has and never changes. so instead i lean back on my chair and think. im so lost in my thinking that i don't notice odin calling my name across the table until thor backhands me across the face.

"loki!" yells odin

"what!" i yell back " are we having a yelling competition!"

"LOKI!"he shouts

"yes that is my name everyone here seems to know it and its being used too often at the moment!"

odin breathes in deeply

"loki, i was going to ask why you had your boots on the table" he says

"they are not there" i say waving my hand and my boots disappear "never were and never will be"

thor swings his hand over the area where my boots were little does he know they are still there but hes just waving his hand around too high

"they're not there"he says stopping with the hand waving

"told you" i mutter under my breath

it takes a couple hours but everyone eventually leaves the table i'm the last person to leave grabbing my boots as i go.

##########################

hel leaves the next day believing that i am not in too much trouble. sigyn has to stay with me in my cell as no other rooms are free, but neither of us mind i find the golden ring and give it to her but as she slips it on her finger i notice the time 11:24 pm i remember that i was given the ring by a witch and then i remember the catch. you can't be wearing the ring for the first time at 11:25 just then the clock ticks over to 11:25 and sigyn gasps she drops to her feet screaming

"guards!" i yell my voice hysterical "help me!"

i bend down and tears fall from my eyes onto her face

"please dont die on me" i whisper "please!"

the guards rush into the room and push me out of the way i hang around as close as i can get but all i can hear is her screams. i try to push her out of my mind once they have left the room carrying my screaming wife with them its futile and even when i pick up my book and try to read it but my mind cannot concentrate on anything. two pairs of loud shoes thunder down the staircase.

"loki! what in the name of odin's beard happened!"shouts thor as he rushes to my cell

"what the hell happened!" yells iron man

i create an illusion of my self talking and flop against the wall tears streaming down my face. illusion me explains nothing just like i would. answering questions with questions.

"loki you know what happened here"asks thor

"do i?"my illusion asks

"yes you do"

"thats good news then"

"yes now tell me what happened"

"i dont know what happened"

thor drops his hammer and steps closer

"yes you do!"

"i do?" my illusion asks

thor storms off and iron man tries

"tell me this instant what the hell happened!"he shouts

"i would if i knew"

iron man storms off, simple.

############################

im left alone until early the next morning its thor obviously with news

"my wife?" i ask

"she didn't make it"he says

i fade into a dark little pocket of my mind and stay there until odin calls my name

"WHAT!" i shout "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

odin recoils from me and walks out

"THANKS!" i shout "THANKS FOR NOTHING!"

time passes slowly guards change shifts and i sit in one place on my floor leaning against a wall not speaking to anyone. hel arrives and sits down next to me together we sit leaning against the wall for at least a day. days pass i slowly move around more and more until on one day i wake up in the morning with hate burning in my heart. thor comes down the stairs to my cell. i glare at him the whole time fire flashes in my eyes and thor seems worried.

"brother you have finally come to see me after all this time" i say my eyes never changing my face unreadable "why? not to mourn surely, no you are here for another reason, tell me."

thor stands stock still and tries to read my expression but i make it more difficult for him by talking again

"so youve come just to look at me are the other avengers just not good enough for you"

"they, are my friends. but you, are my brother"

i can hide my anger no more

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER YOU PATHETIC OAF! YOU STROLL AROUND THIS PALACE LIKE THE KING I WAS BORN TO BE!" i stop and regain my calm posture "you are a fool if you believe i have ever loved you"

thor is hurt he throws his hammer to the ground and slams his palm against the wall

"loki, i may not be your real brother but remember our childhood?" he says

"YES I DO REMEMBER OUR CHILDHOOD! YOU WERE THE CENTRE OF ATTENTION UNTIL I BECAME THE GOD OF MISCHIEF I WAS NOTHING BEFORE I REALISED MY TRUE POTENTIAL AS KING OF ASGARD AND GOD OF TRICKS!"i yell thors takes a step back i continue calmly "and now that we are sure of things i would kindly advise you LEAVE!"

thor leaves running up the stairs obviously to father. i turn to see hel looking at me tears streaming down her face

"you never cared for mother did you"she says

im shocked did she not realise i silently cried myself to sleep every night and would not do anything for days after she died she sees my face and takes it the wrong way

"YOU NEVER CARED FOR HER!" she screams and throws a table at me

"hel how can you say that?" i say trying to stay calm but i realise she doesn't want calm

"I HATE YOU!" hel screams and throws a chair at me "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED MOTHER!"

i take a step back and hel lunges at me i kick out and catch her in the stomach she flips over lands on her back and lies there screaming.

"GUARDS!" i yell

7 guards come around the corner see hel swiping at me and decide to pull the non dangerous person from the room, me. little do they know its the worst mistake of their lives.

* * *

**okay this is a story that i made ages ago and i didnt really know what i was doing**


	4. Chapter 4

i kick out high and hard catch the guard in the chest and he flips over landing on his back. i twist slam my palms into the guards faces they fall backwards one of the four guards that are still standing grab me from behind i use him as leverage jumping so im sideways and running along the wall to kick out at one of the guards and he tumbles the guard holding me lets go and i fall to the ground but as i fall i twist and kick him in the groin he tumbles and i roll over from my back to my knees the last two guards fall back a bit but then i notice my knives are still in my coat i let my head fall letting them think they have won but as they draw closer i lift my head seeing their positions i fling my knives into their chests. letting me out was entirely the worst idea ever i run over to the wall with all the lever that unlock the cells i flick the lever for my cell and hel who was pounding her fists against the shield has nothing to punch and she lunges at me i jump back and kick her legs out from under her she collapses to the ground and i kneel beside her

"hel?" i say

she rolls over and punches me in the face i topple backwards and raise my hands to defend myself she kicks me in the side i try to roll over and stand up but she kicks me again extremely hard for a girl her age i twist on the floor and kick her feet out from under her she falls and i roll and stand up she stands without my offered help and slams her fist into my stomach when i groan bend over she grabs my head, shit, when she tries to twist my head off i spin on my feet so im now facing away from her except the fact that she still has my head i grab her shoulders and flip over her slid between her legs still holding her shoulders so she lands face first on the ground i stand up some what stiffly and look down at her she smiles and i take it as the fight we just had was fun i reach down to help her up and thor walks through the doorway without thinking i fling some knives at him but hel had just stood up between us and they thud into her chest thor catches her as she falls and i take three steps back shocked thor opens his mouth to speak and i take off up the stairs. i hear thor say one word before i am out of earshot.

"neice"

########################

i stalk down a hallway, hear a pair of foot steps and make myself look like a guard, two guards walk past and i tag on behind them they walk past the room where i know hel will be and i slip in quietly sure enough in a corner with a dim light shining over her head lies hel i walk to her side and read the hologram over her head

'killed by loki'

i swear under my breath and change the hologram to say

'accidentally killed by loving father who will always miss his little girl'

then i leave.

#########################

hiding in the shadows around the room where hel lies i notice thor and odin walking towards me but they turn into the room before they walk into me i peek around the corner and watch as they see the hologram thor actually breaks down crying but odin just stands there

"who did this?" he asks

thor seems shocked when he answers

"who do you think it was, heimdal?"he shouts"NO IT WAS LOKI!"

"loki would never do that"odin says

i step from the shadows

"yes" i say "i would"

odin whirls around sees me standing there hatred burning in my eyes and takes a step back thor sees me and runs to my side

"brother" he says then i disappear he looks stunned and waves his hands about trying to find me but i've already left the room with a plan. i run down many corridors ignoring the looks i'm given the people of asgard are used to me running down the corridors but usually i'm being followed by thor or guards. this time is different though, i'm running from myself. tears stream down my face but i wipe them away. i hear shouting and turn to look behind me odin is running down the corridor shouting at the guards.

"CATCH HIM DO NOT LET HIM GET OUT FREE!"he shouts, so thats where they are

"hello"i say laughing "found me" then i disappear

odin shouts more orders and as i walk out past him i cannot help it

"how long" i whisper "how long before i get my revenge"

odin whirls

"never!" he shouts

i laugh as i walk out the door.

#######################

thor seems worried. i watch him invisible from the doorway him and sif fussing about in their room. thor has this look on his face sifs face however is different where thors face is worried obviously about me sif seems worry free happy almost but sif is not the forgiving type and i doubt that she has forgiven me for the stunt with her hair. i laugh silently at the memory and thor looks my way.

"i know you're there" he says i stiffen then heimdal walks around the corner and i let myself breathe

"do not hurt your self over what your brother has done"says heimdal. thor takes a deep breath

"it is difficult for me not too"he says

"as it is for all of us"

"he is my brother and i still love him even after all he has done"

"i know"

thor turns away tears glistening on his checks without realising it i speak

"brother, crying over me, how touching. why do you even bother?"i say thor and heimdal look around the room worriedly whereas if the trained warrior and person who was paying attention is within moments about to my neck i slightly gasp in shock and she knows its me.

"found you" she whispers "now make yourself visible!"

i look to my sides hoping to find a way out, no luck. i turn myself visible

"guards!" she shouts

and i'm whipped off to a cell again but not before i complete my self given mission pickpocketing the guards and taking from them the only thing that means anything to me, the keys, to every room in the palace including the throne room. i settle down on the ledge against the barrier and pull out a book, the history of asgard, not something i would usually read but good enough for now. then i read.

"look at you loki" says odin standing outside my cell "been in your cell for two minutes and you're already reading"

i ignore him and continue reading acting like im too engrossed in my book

"the history of asgard" he continues "a bit slow for you i would of thought, history was never your thing"

"in the beginning there was nothing" i quote from the book "but in time, two worlds came into being on opposite sides of the void.The one to the north was named Niflheim, a world of clouds and shadows in whose center surged the fountain Hvergelmir, from which flowed twelve rivers of ice. The one to the south was named Muspelheim, which teemed with rivers of fire."

" Eventually the warm air from the south carved out the frost giant Ymir from the ice in the north. Ymir became the father of all the giants, and his cow Auðumbla licked out of the ice the first Asgardian,Buri"says odin continuing from where i left off then he leaves i look up quickly then go back to my book.

_Buri had a son named Borr, who married the giantess Bestla. Borr and Bestla had three sons named Odin, Vili, and Ve, who were known as theÆsir. Odin and his brothers grew to hate the giants and slew Ymir, and his blood formed a great sea. Odin and his brothers then raised Ymir's body from the sea and created Midgard_ _between Niflheim and Muspelheim. With Ymir's bones they created mountains, and with his hair they created trees. They then raised Ymir's skull upon four pillars to create the heavens. Within the skull contained sparks from Muspelheim, which became the sun, moon, and stars. When Midgard was complete, Odin and his brothers created a home for themselves above it called Asgard. Between the two worlds they stretched a rainbow bridge and called it Bifröst._

boring stuff,i think then i notice my name in the next paragraph.

_Once a year Odin must undertake the Odinsleep to regain his strength. During this time Asgard is vulnerable to attack from its many enemies, most notably Odin's adopted son, Loki. Loki first takes command of Asgard during the Odinsleep, using his right as the 'son' of Odin before Thor could claim it, but fled when Asgard was invaded by Mangog_ _as he realized that this new foe was too powerful. Loki later usurped the throne of Asgard by taking the Odinring, but fled again when Asgard was invaded by the fire demon, Surtur._

im shocked as the book doesn't read anything on me being an ice giant i flip through the pages searching for any sign.

_Loki would lead Asgard's enemies. Loki obtains the forge that created Mjolnir. loki escapes having his head chopped off and coincidentally has his lips sewn together by dwarves. _

lots on me but nothing of my heritage for pages until.

_loki son of laufey and Fárbauti ice giants of jotunheim._

i stop reading and put the book down. not wanting to read on.


	5. Chapter 5

odin comes to me the next day with a mission.

"you, thor, stark, hulk, sif, hawkeye and black widow are going to find captain today"he says immediately without waiting for my answer i'm wearing chains and shoveled to the hall where the avengers and sif await my appearance. when i enter i see them standing stiffly around in a semicircle and can not stop my self i bow deeply.

"i am deeply…"i say then pause i can't think what to say so i stand my face a foot from the ground for a minute thinking " i forgot what i was going to say"i say straightening up thor steps forward as stark cracks up laughing

"this is no laughing matter man of iron"says thor

"oh really" says iron man "that was hilarious"

"offended" i say thinking out loud

"what?"says iron man

"i was thinking out loud"

theres a brief silence then iron man cracks up. i look at him confused.

"what is up with you?"

"you"

i sigh and odin walks in the room thor pushes me to my knees.

"i was going to get myself down thor" i say "i'm capable of using my legs"

thor keeps his hand placed firmly on my back.

"loki stand up" says odin

i try but thor still has his hand on my back, i can flip over to the side because of the chains.

"thor" says odin

"father do not look"

i'm puzzled until odin turns away and thor thrusts his heel into my stomach i groan and try not to curl up on the turns back sees me.

"thor?" he says

i nod then banner hulks out he jumps at me i roll but end up tangled in my chains. hulk lands near me.

"leave him!" yells odin

hulk growls at me before changing back to banner

"get him untangled" says odin "and then you are going to find captain america"

the guards pick me up and spin me around trying to find out how to untangle me

"how did you manage to get yourself so tangled" says one of the guards into my ear

i smirk and ignore him. odin tells the avengers the plan.

"before you leave we need to settle some things" he says "first up no one i repeat no one is to injure anyone on the team, except if they threaten the safety of the team"

i can tell most of the avengers are looking at me, but i can't do anything about it as the guards are still trying to figure out how to unwrap me.

"put me down" i say irritated

they ignore me

"PUT ME DOWN!" i shout

they place me on my feet i squirm until the chains untangle. i ignore the looks i'm getting from the others.

"please continue odin" i say without looking at him i'm too busy staring down a guard. odin continues, i ignore him and walk to the guard.

"i am a god" i say "and you are a guard with puerile thoughts for the future"

"loki!" yells odin "pay attention!"

"sorry 'father'"i say then whirl on the guard kicking his feet out from underneath of him and ramming my knee into his face

"loki!" shouts odin to me and then to the guards "leave him!"

i stand stiffly looking at odin who continues

"you need to find captain, and bring him back here at any cost"he says

right then i feel a tingle in my stomach, fear, some how i know this is a bad sees the look on my face for a moment he's puzzled then the same look passes across his face.

"father are you sure…" he says turning to odin.

"yes" says odin then he walks out onto the rainbow bridge.

the guards force me to follow the one i knocked down drags me forwards so hard i trip over one of the chains and fall flat on my face they don't stop and drag me on i struggle to stand as they continue walking but continually trip over the chains.

"stop" i shout

they ignore me apart from stopping for a second which is just enough time for me to and the avengers are ages ahead so i run past the guards.

"hurry up" i yell as i pass them they run along behind me.

something whizzed past my ear, shoot! one of the guards catches up and grabs my hand.

"time to speed up my liege" he says then drags me forward at such a speed i give up trying to step and let him drag me behind him.

we stop and im throw forward by the momentum

"by odin's beard you are fast!" i say picking myself up

"not fast enough" he says as another knife nearly slices my head off, elon.

"elon im sorry about whatever it was i did" i say "what did i do again?"

being thors sister shes not gentle with her words

"you survived" she says

"yeah, i did" i say

she steps out from the shadows wearing her short dark blue armoured dress with a light blue cape that everyone approves of.

"still wearing that, thing." i say

"of course i am" she says "it annoys you"

"is that the only reason?" i say

"no"

"knew it"

she presses her knife against my neck

"shut up" she says

"i wish i could"

she steps back and mutters under her breath

"elon my lovely daughter" says odin breathless from running "how are you?"

"fine" she says "where are you taking loki, he is supposed to be on trial"

"he is going to find captain america"

"im coming"

"yes you are"

"thank you father"she says

heimdal stands in his usual place holding his sword

"where do you want me to open the bifrost to?" says heimdal

"ask loki he knows" say odin

heimdal looks at me

"are you planning on being difficult loki?"he says

"no"

"good now where do i open the bifrost to?"

"Muspelheim"

"really?"

"yes"

heimdal shrugs and turns to the others

"he wants me to open the bifrost to muspelheim realm of the eldjötnar or else known as fire giants"

i sigh as odin turns on me i think hes gonna yell at me so im stunned when he continues turning straight past me.

"open it" he says

heimdal opens the bifrost and were are sucked into the light.


	6. Chapter 6

when the light dies down we stand on the crackling embers of many fires, in the distance i can see the flickering light of flame. a giant being of fire and ash lumbers down a hillside i feel the others staring at me but i ignore them, a world of fire is no place for an ice giants son. the fire giant turns its head and notices us the others gasp and i have to bite my lip as to not run screaming as he charges at us.

"loki what do we do" shouts thor

i shrug and dodge as the fire giant thunders past me thor swings his hammer at the giant but it just whacks it from his hand. i try to keep my face straight as thor tongue sticking out tries to call his hammer with his arm stuck out to the side.

"go for the lava pool in its back" i say.

Mjolnir flies into thors hand and thor slams his hammer into the fire giants back, nothing happens.

"i thought that was going to happen" i say thor gives me a look

i'm clutched from the ground in a giant burning hand the red hot flesh of the fire giant is enough to make any man cringe and bite his lip but for an ice giant the pain is unbearable i scream as the pain coursed through my body. thor swings at the fire giant the others join in now to iron man blasting it black widow firing bullets into it, they all attack the beast in anyway possible while i scream at the top of my lungs soon all the breathe is lost from my lungs and darkness flashes around my eyes i hear thor below me

"hold on loki!" he shouts

"heimdal open the bifrost!" shouts elon

there's thunder and lightning then the sky opens up a shaft of light streams down from the heavens and grows to a thundering circle of light thor jumps in leaving the others to fight the beast and the light disappears and thors gone. i struggle to stay conscious as the heat from the hand overcomes my body the light returns in the same way and thors back this time with a small colorful pistol shaped thing in his hand i hear hawkeye laugh

"a water pistol thor i never thought id see you with one" says hawkeye

theres a squirting noise and the fire giant becomes even more enraged

"the lava pool on the back" i croak between breaths

thor seems puzzled then hawkeye snatches the pistol from his hand ducks under one of the giants fists and shoots the back the fire giant growls and throws me to the ground i groan and let hawkeye squirt me with water. the giant falls down and theres a large crash when it hits the ground. black widow whoops and sits down exhausted. thor comes over and sits by me.

"are you alright brother?" he asks

"im fine" i say gasping for breath

he looks me over

"you are not fine" he says then lifts me from the ground

"put me down!" i whimper in huge amounts of pain

thor ignores me

"heimdal, please open the bifrost" he says

the bifrost opens and thor walks into the light carrying me then we travel up the light to asgard where odin stands waiting he sees me covered in burns from my neck to my toes

"heimdal open the bifrost to jotunheim!" he says immediately

the bifrost opens and i'm dragged through the light to jotunheim odin takes me off thor and lays me on the snow i immediately feel rejuvenated odin dumps snow on top of me and only then does thor realise what he's doing and comes over to help soon i'm completely covered in snow, i feel my body healing in the snow. thor and odin crunch around randomly talking. i ignore them and concentrate on healing faster. i finish healing and wait for odin or thor to come to me. i hear footsteps crunching closer odin or thor i wonder soon i know its thor he pulls some snow from my face and peers into my eyes

"brother?" he says

"yeah thats me?"

thor smiles and pulls the rest of the snow off me

"come father" says thor

"heimdal open the bifrost "says odin

the bifrost opens and i jump up off the ground as thor grabs my hand and drags me through. after the cool tranquility of jotunheim being thrown into asgard and then back into muspelheim is almost enough to have me crying in a ball, i stand stock still after the light fades staring into the distance i hear a roar and nearly jump out of my skin

"another one?" i ask thor my voice wavering

"yes brother"

i fight my urge to hide behind thor when a booming voice calls out to me

"loki, why have you brought these people to our lands" it says

"they forced me to" i say shaking

"did they?" asks the fire giant surtur "or did you come for more trouble?"

"we forced him to come so we could save my friend!" shouts thor

"so these people are here because of him" says surtur

"...yes" i say shakily

"and you brought them here and you killed one of my giants" he says

"i...i...i...i didn't kill it"i say mumbling

"who did then?"

"i did" says thor stepping forwards

surtur appears above the hills his humongous his fiery eyes stare through me then all of a sudden theres a flash of fire and a ball of flame slams into my chest i gasp as all my air is sucked out of my lungs then a strange feeling overcomes my body my skin turns blue with red streaks the colours seem to be fighting each other. flashing blue and red i look up at thor. he looks at me his face shocked.

"what have you done surtur?" i ask looking back at surtur

"it is your punishment for bringing these people to my lands" he says

"what have you done to me!" i yell watching my hands as one of them turns red

thor pulls my sleeves up to my elbows, my left arm is fully chucks me a hand held mirror i open it and peer into it half my face is red the other half blue. i gasp and throw the mirror to the ground it smashes and elon give me a look which i ignore. i gasp for breath. surtur laughs.

"don't die" whispers black widow in my ear

i continue gasping as she runs past me to thors side.

"don't let him touch you!" i yell still gasping as the others rush past me.

"ill try to" yells thor without looking back

"try?!" i yell panicked "DO NOT LET HIM TOUCH YOU!"

they ignore me and charge forwards swinging weapons at surtur or firing things at him thor fires water from another water pistol which he pulls from under his cloak. surtur screams his voice calls out to the other fire giants. the others don't realise that he's not hurt.

"hes not hurt hes calling his army!" i yell

they ignore me until i jump up still shaking and throw a stream of fire at them thor catches it on his back and whirls. i look at my hand shocked at my new powers. surtur stops his cry for a moment to see me smiling viciously up at him. his eyes widen slightly and he regains his call. i summon my power and fire a bolt of ice at surtur. it hits his eye and he stops screaming and his hand moves to his eye. then he looks at me and starts screaming again this time in pain.

"yes!" shouts thor

i fire a bolt of fire at thor

"shut up mewling quim!" i yell firing another bolt of ice at surtur.

the ground rumbles and hundreds of fire giants surround us.

"ok thor right now would be a really good time to have a battle plan" says iron man

"i have a battle plan,"says thor "battle"

"you stole my line" says iron man shooting beams of energy through the lines of fire giants

"yeah i did" says thor laughing

"guys we are fighting right now talk about it later!" shouts black widow

banner hulks out and punches a fire giant and it flies back through their ranks knocking them over like dominoes.

* * *

**loki with fire powers... wtf was going through my head...**


	7. Chapter 7

suddenly i hear a familiar voice in my ear, hel.

"father i have missed you"

"hel?!" i say thor looks at me confused

"brother?" he says

i ignore him

"HEL" i shout tears streaming down my face "HEL! HEL!"

i collapse on the ground tears streaming down my face, i hear thor come to my side i feel the anger rise in my system thor some how sees too he backs off quickly and grabs black widow

"we need to get out, now" he says

they leave quickly but leave me behind. i feel the pure hatred and fear rise creating a wall of fire around me i hear surtur yell

in jotunild

"drepe ham" he says

kill him. i stand up and notice the burning of the left side of my body the right side of my body is frozen. i see surtur frantically trying to reverse his spell on me. i take his frantic trying as an opportunity to destroy him and his army. i reach deep into my newly found pool of magic right to the bottom and fling everything at him. it feels like my insides are being pulled from my body and the pain is unbearable i scream as the fire and ice spreads through the fire giants ranks towards surtur he makes one last face before the missiles hit him and he disappears from sight i see the fire and ice die down and surtur covered in blood just before i sink to the ground in agony.

##############

"what happened?!" shouts odin "did you find him?!"

for a moment i think hes yelling at me then i realise hes yelling at thor and the others. i'm standing shakily on the entrance stairs to asgard, the others offered help but i ignored them.

"surtur placed some sort of spell on loki" says thor "loki's now an ice giant and a fire giant"

odin turns to me

"DID YOU FIND AMERICA OR NOT!" he yells

"we didn't find him but we searched the whole castle and the lands around it after loki defeated surtur" says thor

"LOKI DID YOU LEAD THEM ON A TRICK"

"no surtur must of moved america after i le…" i say then realise i've said too much

"after you what loki?"says thor

i don't answer, thor grabs me by my neck and growls into my face

"AFTER YOU WHAT?"

i don't answer again and he throws me into a pillar it smashes and i lie in the remains gasping

"TELL ME!" thor yells and steps forward but odin stops him

"leave him" says odin he turns to the guards "take him to his cell"

one of the guards tries to pick me up but i swat him away and pick myself up they lead me from the do they know its just an illusion and i didn't want them touching me so my plan could work.

"father,"says thor

odin waves at the air and walks out

"where next?" asks stark

"i am unsure" says thor

"we need to find america soon" says black widow "if we don't who knows what they would do to him"

"i agree" says banner "if we dont find him soon then we may never find him"

"should we ask loki again he seemed to know something but was determined to hide it maybe we need to force it out of him" says hawkeye still unforgiving of my stunt with mind control in new york "you know forcefully"

thor looks at him questionably

"i think that would work" says black widow

"he definitely knew something that he wasn't telling us" says banner

"yes he is hiding something" says thor "but he will not tell us"

"thats why we need to force him" says stark

"you feel too much for him" says black widow "even after all that hes done, you feel for him…"

"because hes my brother" says thor defensively

"he killed his wife and child terrorised new york, betrayed asgard twice maybe thrice by now and has killed at least a thousand people in his lifetime" says stark "and you feel for him because he's your brother, sorry but he's adopted"

thor turns away and looks out the window over asgard black widow walks over to his side

"asgardians" mutters stark

thor turns to stark and throws milnor at him it hits stark in the chest and he goes flying through the wall

"thor!" shouts sif leaving her place in the background "leave him alone! he is right you care too much for your brother even after what hes done"

thor seems stunned sif sinks into the background again black widow helps stark up

"i'll get you later thor but for now your wife has dealt with you and we need to question loki" says stark

thor seems upset but i have more important things to do, like getting into my cell which is strange for me an idea sparks and i leave the room and turn visable i lean against the wall casually and get rid of my illusion immediately my plan kicks in i wait til i hear guards running down the corridors

"damn" i yell and run off

i plan to lead them on a short chase and then let them catch me but when i turn a corner im shocked to see a squadron of shield men with laser sights pointed at my chest, shorter chase than i thought then i think as i slowly raise my hands looking for a way out, sadly there is only one behind but that is blocked off by tony stark and sif sif with her bow strung and an arrow notched stark with his hands blazing.

i stand stiffly as a guard connects a neck chain, handcuffs and ankle cuffs whatever they are called and purposely keeps a hand on my back as he talks to stark and the others.

"wheres odin" he says gruffly

"im here" says odin appearing in the doorway "what did he do this time?"

"sir he created an illusion of himself and tricked us into thinking he was in his cell" says the guard bowing

thor enters the room sees me and suddenly seems extremely distressed. my smug look must drop because stark seems extremely happy all of a sudden.

"what?" i ask

"dont tony" says thor

i look questionably at stark who just smiles wider i feel fear in my stomach i've never seen tony with a look on his face like that

"man of iron this is over your head" says thor "do not play this game you will get hurt"

stark doesn't back down he glares at me i look at him confused

"what are you doing?" i say

"what we should of done when you came to destroy new york" says stark

"and what is that?" i say

"this" he says and fires his lasers at me

i fly backwards and through a wall but before i can even start pulling myself up iron man comes back and fires at me again i groan and try to stand up but starks already there he fires again. i stay down this time but tony just fires at me again and again and again until i can no longer keep my eyes open because of pain and i sink into an uncomfortable unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

groaning i roll over, the room is dark and its almost impossible to clearly make out any shapes other than just their faint outlines i stare up at the ceiling wondering when i can get on with my 'normal' life. theres a scuffle in the corner of the room i turn and look over a ghostly white glowing shape which appears almost human it steps forward and i recognise it, hel

"hello again" she says

i stare at her unbelieving, she reaches out to touch me but her hand passes right through me. i sit up thor looks at me strangely from across the room i can tell its him because of the hammer in his hand

"I can't touch you"she whispers,her voice so quiet i can only just hear it,"I can't"

"i know…" i say softly

"loki what… who?" thor says confused

"go away thor its not your business" i say

hel walks backwards through the wall again i wish i could follow her.

"hel?" i ask quietly

thor snorts and drops his hammer. i stand shakily and glare at him. the door opens and tony walks in, he smiles evilly at me and i flinch slightly he laughs.

"tony. i need to speak with you" says thor dragging tony out of the room.

sighing i sit down just as black widow slips around thor and tony into the room

"STUPID ME" yells hel through the wall a foot pokes through the wall.

"are you ok hel?" i ask

blackwidow peers over my shoulder.

"a shoe.." she says quietly to herself

"yeah no shiz sherlock" i mutter

black widow glares at the side of my head

"so where am i? dungeon? cell? where?"

"A shoe…A Shoe...A SHOE!Thank you random talking lady!" yells hel

"black widow" says black widow

"yeah she has a name!" i yell back then push black widow away

black widow pounces on me and we tumble around the room punching hitting and scratching each other she grasps my hair and pulls down on it so im looking at the ceiling

"you win" i say defeatedly

she lets go and as soon as she does i twist whacking her feet out from under her she collapses and i knee her in the face on her way down, i laugh as she curls up on the floor moaning. i kick her in the stomach and step backwards. she lashes out at me but i'm already out of range. i laugh at her puny attempts just then i notice hel curled up on the ground in the corner sobbing i turn to her and black widow punches the back of my head. i fall forwards catching myself just before i hit the floor. she doesn't stop there she grabs my foot and twists sending me spinning i struggle to catch myself again but i land on my back making it impossible for me to catch myself. black widow seems extremely angry and so when she grabs my knee with one hand and my ankle with the other i make it in my best intentions to escape as soon as possible, hel stands just as the door opens and thor storms in. hel disappears back through the wall.

"hel where did you go" i ask i look around for her but see thor " oh… thor"

black widow lets go and thor storms over to me. pulling me up roughly he shouts into my face

"LOKI! FATHER WANTS YOU! NOW!"

i raise an eyebrow

"is that the only reason you came in here?" i ask

i can hear some quiet giggling and thor looks shocked, so he can finally hear her.

"who's there?" he asks the air

he looks around then looks at me again. the laughter starts up again and he slams me against the wall

"loki! no illusions!" he yells

"i hope your not scared thor" says hel but it seems as if i said that because i opened my mouth "that wouldn't be good"

i shake my head

"im not an illusion, idiot" says hel

"show yourself" thor yells lifting me off my feet

"no, you big fat giant hippopotamus oaf" she says then falls into hysterics

i smile briefly then thor moves his hand to my throat and i stop my breathing becomes difficult and i focus on every breath

"Thor your face looks like wait your the thunder god so of course you're going to look like that!" hel yells, thors grip on my neck tightens and i gasp for breath.

"SHOW YOURSELF OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN MYSELF!" yells thor.

i wish hel would stop winding thor up but of course she just continues.

"Have fun with that"she says and starts laughing again.

i hear a soft sorry then she does something that makes thor gasp

"proof enough for you?" she asks

thor nods and loosens his grip although he still doesn't let my feet touch the ground.

"Uh-uh no touchies"hel says

"H-hel is that you?"Thor says

"So mister clever-guy worked it out!"she says emerging from the corner, "finally"

i cough and glare at black widow who glares back.

"Now release my father...NOW!" yells hel looking around the room "My god Black Widow you're going to lose the glaring contest he'll glare it all out of you"

black widow ignores her and steps towards me. hel steps between me and black widow.

"will you just stop already?" says hel

but black widow walks right through her and punches me in the gut i flinch, but ignore it otherwise. thor grabs black widow with his other hand and yanks her over to the other side as an after thought he slams her against the wall next to me and puts his hand on her throat.

"STOP ALREADY" he yells at her then he turns to me " YOU TOO LOKI"

i groan and he pushes on my throat i moan quietly black widow elbows me and thor glares at her.

"stop…" says hel groaning. then she turns and vomits ghost vomit onto the floor.

i groan and thor loosens his grip on my throat. i see hel fall through the wall then come back through again

"funs over thor" says hel gasping

i open my mouth to speak but thor glares at me and i close my mouth

"come on then loki" he says dropping black widow "father wants to see you"

he throws me at a wall then walks to the door waiting, i pick myself up rubbing my neck and follow him out the door just before i leave i see hel starting to follow me.

"hel stay" i say croakily

"but-"she says whining

"STAY!"

. guards surround me once i'm out in the corridor one of them places a hand on my shoulder i try to shake them off but they're persistent. i deal with the touch and stride to the throne room in my normal manner. thor pushes open the huge doors and i fall into step behind him.

"thor" says odin commandingly "leave us, i will speak to loki alone!"

thor nods and leaves closing the doors behind him.

"hello mother" i say turning to frigga who stands off to one side

she shakes her head at me

"loki no" she says warningly "it'll only make it worse"

"WORSE? define the term in which you are using WORSE!" i say

"frigga leave" says odin "he cannot have any contact with any other soul until he makes a decision"

i raise an eyebrow

"isnt that a little… over the top?" i ask as frigga leaves the room via the side door.

"no not for a criminal such as yourself" says odin "in fact it is a good thing for you, it means you can have all the time in the world to finish any books you're reading and touch up on your plans"

"im not reading anything at the moment" i say

"well how unfortunate for you" he says

" so why did you command for my audience today all father?"

"so you could make a decision"

"between?"

"a life in jail…. or more freedom"

theres a snort which both me and odin ignore thinking it must be one of the guards

"whats the catch?"

"you find captain america"

"and i get?"

"if you find steve you get freedom, if you dont you get a lifelong imprisonment"

"hmmmm" i close my eyes for a second thinking

"decision time loki" says odin

"ok ill find him" i say "or at least try to"

"do better" says odin

"hmmph"

theres another snort i turn to the nearest guard and punch them in the face. odin looks around

"shut it!"i yell

the guard holds his now bleeding nose

"it wasn't me" he says

"who is it?" says odin

"me" says hel stepping into odins sight

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!"

she rolls her eyes

"like that was going to happen"

i glare at her

"WHAT? you know its true!"

i feel like im about to burst with anger why couldnt she follow my simple instructions. she takes a step backwards.

"WHY CANT YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS HEL! WHY CANT YOU FOLLOW MY MOST SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS" i yell

she shrugs. i entirely lose my temper.

" IF YOU WERENT A GHOST I WOULD HAVE YOU BY THE NECK RIGHT NOW" i yell

she shrinks back a hurt look spreading over her face. the guards hold me back as i struggle to get at hel.

"i dont want to lose you again" she says quietly

i stop struggling shocked then step back. odin waves his hand and the guards tighten around me so i cant see hel

"but as you wish" is all i hear her say before she lets forth a scream that nearly bursts my eardrums

"HEL! HEL!" i yell over the guards

the guards tighten around me until i cant move at all

"LET HIM MOVE YOU FOOLS" shouts hel she stops for bretah then continues " DO IT NOW OR I SHALL SCREAM A WHOLE LOT LOUDER"

the guards move in closer

"well" she says "dont say i didnt warn you"

"MOVE!" i shout

hel screams louder than she ever has before the guards helmets flick up so they cant hear and odins helmet protects his ears i am the only person in the room who hears the screams without any protection. the guards push me to the side and the screams stop. i gasp. and try to push my way out of the guards but their formation tightens and im squashed in the center. i squirm trying to move but the more i struggle the tighter the formation gets soon i feel my ribs cracking and stop moving. i hear hel sob and struggle again without thinking, theres a crack as the guards move in and i cry out in pain

"let him through please" whispers hel "please"

"hel" i cry

the guards tighten

"i...i didn't move" i gasp

"no you didn't move but we cant let you move" says the guard i punched

"i hate you"i moan

"i hate you too" says the guard

"hmmph"

i can hear hel saying something to the guards but my ears aren't quite over the screaming. i look down just as something smashes on the top of my head, i reach up to the top of my head just as my body registers the pain i look at my hand which is covered in blood a shard of a flower pot falls off the top of my head and i groan as the rest of the pot falls off the top of my head along with some of my blood. the guards back up a little giving me space.

"finally… thank you" i say exasperated

something else happens and the guards shift back to their original positions around the room i look around weirded out until i see hel armed with pieces of pot and odin with a piece of pot stuck in his cheek. i put a hand on the top of my head and laugh quietly.

"don't worry about me odin, you should be worried about my daughter" i say snarkily

my ears ring. but i can see odin now so i am able to sort of read his lips and for some reason it looks as though hes saying 'the sun is shining frog face' i'm confused i raise an eyebrow and stare at odin confused. out of the corner of my eye i see hel the pieces of vase lying on the ground in front of her she says something over and over again and it seems to be 'sore feet sore feet sore feet' i'm even more confused and i decide to sit down. i sit down and odin looks at me confused i ignore him and focus on putting pressure on the top of my head. my vision blurs and i have to steady myself with both hands all of a sudden my head spins and i have to lie down. a guard rushes over grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet. i feel dazed and stumble forwards. the guard turns me to face odin but i cant lift my head to look at him so i just look at my feet blinking and trying to stabilize myself with help from the guard. my ears ring louder and all of a sudden i cant see its like a mist has fallen over my vision. my knees buckle and the guard has to pull me to my feet again.

"i can't see…" i say shaking

the guard whacks me on the ear i flinch but still don't hear anything but the ringing odin walks towards me no doubt that hes saying something to me something to do with something important that i wouldn't pay any attention to. i groan and lean against the guard who slightly flinches in the way that guards aren't supposed to the mist over my eyes fades and i blink over and over again i see hel's shoes come into view i start to smile but my vision blurs again and this time when i sink to my knees i don't feel them pull me back to my feet.


	9. Chapter 9

i feel the cold touch of metal pricking my arm before i open my eyes. but when i do i see that its one of my throwing knives placed carefully balanced on my wrist, thor, obviously. i moan and roll over expecting to see thor slouched in a chair nearby but the room is empty. i sigh and swing my legs out of bed my head spins but i ignore it only pausing a few moments before i stand and stumble to the door twisting the handle i find it locked as i knew it would be i jiggle the door handle and realise that its one of those doors that can be open from the outside and not from the inside. i sigh and close my eyes thinking up an escape plan when i realise i'm only wearing shorts. i sigh and leave the door to search the room for my normal clothes. shorts damn why shorts i think grumpily. my ears ring and i sigh still can't hear. i kick a chair into the wall.

"i hate this!" i yell and throw another chair at a wall

i jump onto the bed and wrap myself up in the blanket so it covers my head as well as the rest of me, i feel like a child curling up under the covers crying. i pull my knees in under my chin. suddenly i remember hel and sigyn both killed by my hands. i sob but hold back my tears. i feel a vibration. thud, thud, thud and peek out from under the blanket. theres still no one in the room. i sigh and hide under the blankets again. i like darkness and the darkness invites me in like a mother, a more welcoming mother than either of my real mothers. i start thinking up plans of escape and before i know it i'm asleep again.

when i wake my ears are still ringing just less than usual. theres someone else in the room and i can only catch the occasional sliver of what they're saying. i peek out from under the blanket but realise that they're outside the room. i shake the blanket off and find a change of clothes on the end of my bed. gratefully i get changed, taking my time as usual. and once i'm finished i decide that i'm bored and scour the room for stuff to do i find the chair i threw sitting upright in the corner and decide to throw it again. i throw it at a wall and it smashes. i laugh then pick up the chair and throw it again at a different wall. i'm bored of throwing the chair already and search the room for something else to do. when i find nothing interesting but a book on the history of asgard. i throw it at the door and flop back onto my bed.

"bored!" i yell hoping that odin will be outside "bored bored bored bored bored bored bored!"

i throw the blanket off the bed and push the mattress onto the ground, after some moving things around i have a not very fun bouncy mattress to jump on. after a few seconds of jumping i'm bored again smiling i push everything up against the wall but the mattress which i begin meditating. its calming and i lose track of time. when i open my eyes the doorknob is turning i hold my breath wanting the door to open. as an idea i stand up and walk to the door. i grab the handle and pull the door opens as far as it can go with the amount of stuff piled in front of it. i move the stuff in front of the door and then open the door fully. i see hel lying on the floor she says something but i just look at her shocked that it wasn't a guard. she says something else but its too quick for me to catch. i tilt my head confused. sigyn stands up next to her i step back shocked staring at sigyn. sigyn waves at me, i slam the door in her face. i step backwards then as an afterthought pile stuff up in front of the door. i step backwards wishing that sigyn would open the door and tell me that she loves me but i push that thought out of my head. right now is not the time especially with the fact that i just locked myself in a room something that i would usually never do but when in shock i do the craziest things. i sigh and flop down on the bed forgetting about the springs that poke me in the back, i start humming trying to entertain myself while i wait.

"well that was stupid" i say to myself "now you're stuck again genus"

my ears ring again a reminder that my hearings still stuffed.

"hey dumb fudge barricade the door" says a voice in my head

i raise an eyebrow, dumb fudge? what does dumb fudge mean? is that an insult? is it mortal? my mind whirrs thinking of different things that dumb fudge could mean when i realise that the only person that i know that would talk like that and is able to communicate to me through mind waves is hel. i stand up and start moving the furniture away from the door. the dresser scrapes across the floor noisily and suddenly i realise that i can hear it i let go and step back, place one hand over my ear and am overjoyed to be able to actually be able to hear it although not loudly and somewhat fuzzy. theres a thud, hel? maybe.

"only… cockroach…fit" i hear hel say not quite hearing the full sentence.

"COCKROACH" i yell happily

i close my eyes thinking then smile thank you hel. i flick my wrist and transform into a cockroach. my eye level drops until i can only see the ground level. i run as fast as i can with extremely short legs and climb up the door, i clamber through the door handle and topple to the ground when i misstep. i hit the ground and lie there on my back faking to be dead. hel whacks her hand down next to me in her opinion that would've been light and pretty much nothing but to me its like a 7.5 earthquake i lie stunned on my back waiting for the shaking to die down. sigyn says something and i roll over onto my front. then scamper around the corner, i wave my tiny hand and transform back to my 'human' form. i groan feeling cramped from roachness then swallow nervously and look at sigyn. i smile nervously.

"is this a dream or are you real and come back to haunt me like so many others have?" i say

"i'm not here to haunt you" says sigyn

i smile.

"your lying obviously" i say unconvinced "i killed you so your dead and you cant come back unless your haunting me so no matter what you say your lying"

tears form in my eyes. i look away, but do not brush away the lone tear that trickles down my sharp cheekbone. sigyn speaks but it is lost on me my ears begin ringing again. i swallow then stride off down the corridor not worrying about the guards watching me as i go. my first thought is mother but then i realise that she will be with odin, my next thought is thor he is always in his room with sif or training with sif i sigh then head off in the direction of thors room. i can hear voices talking around me but i cannot catch what they're saying so i ignore them continue towards thors room, i feel tears rising up and soon i can't control them they stream from my eyes when the realisation strikes me hardest, i killed my wife and daughter. i speed up as i walk and by the time i rap on thor's door i'm gasping for breath from the crying and the running. the door opens and thor pokes his head around it opens his mouth to address the expected guard but then he sees me crying uncontrollably throws open the door and pulls me into a tight bear hug, i fight my urge to push off him and instead let him pull me into his room he closes the door behind him and plonks me on his sits next to me and whispers quietly but because of my ringing ears i can't understand any of it. i shake my head.

"i can't hear thor" i say stifling my tears "not after hel…"

thor stands up and walks to his chest of drawers where he rummages around in a drawer for a while. i look down at my still stunning boots and focus on stopping the tears. he comes back over wielding a quill and parchment. it takes me only a second to realise what he's doing then he begins writing i try to look at what hes writing but he tilts the parchment away still writing, i look down at my boots again. thor shoves the piece of parchment under my nose but at enough of a distance that i can read what it says. '_why are you crying brother? it hurts me to see you reduced this low when you walk high and proud_''

"i saw hel and sigyn" i say

_aren't they dead?. _i'm shoked who asks questions like that apart from thor!

"yes" i say "i do remember that i killed them, but dont worry your relationship with sifs going swell so you dont need to think about me!" i say sarcastically getting angrier.

_i'm sorry brother i did not mean it like that._

"but you still said it!" i say standing up and pushing him away "you said it and it still burns me"

_i am sorry brother forgive me. _i ignore him and throw open the door just in time to see a troop of guards rush past towards my room. i step back and close the door again, thor gives me a confused look.

"guards…" i say

he nods then walks past me to the door. i raise an eyebrow. thor opens the door and sticks his head out, a few seconds later he comes back in.

"what did you do?" i ask him

_told them you were in here_

"WHAT!" i yell astounded

he grabs my arm and pulls me struggling to the closet.

"what are you doing!" i yell enraged

he shoves me in the closet among the woolly coats and many different pairs of shoes. i thrash at the door but thors lightly placed Mjolnir in front of the metal door so instead i began tearing the clothes off the hooks theres some racket outside the door i sigh and kick a pair of sifs shoes at the wall i know sif will be pissed and so to make her more angry i pull out one of my three knives and proceed to slicing her nicest pair of boots down the side. i smile evilly and stand up, its cramped but i still manage to fit my hand in between the top and my head. the door opens i lunge at it whoever was holding the door steps back and thus when i crash into the door it flies open and i land in the arms of a guard.

"damn…" i say annoyed

the guard says something but my ears are still stuffed i tilt my head confused. the guard laughs and says something else i look at thor for help he just shrugs. i struggle to get out of the guards grip but he just bundles me up in chains and sends me out of the room to another group of guards.

"let go of me!" i yell infuriated

the guards laugh and troop me off down a set of stairs. i can tell they are

talking to me because they're looking at me but i just focus on walking forwards not wanting to have to explain my current 'condition' to them, not right now any way i'll just have to explain it again to odin. on3e of the guards whacks me playfully on the shoulder, i whirl to them and slam my fist into their face.

"dont touch me!" i yell then turn back and continue walking.

theres some commotion behind me but i ignore it until one of the guards grabs my shoulder spins me around and slams his fist into my face, its the guard i punched so i can understand it and react by kicking their feet out from under them and stomping on their face. i can hear thor growling at me to stop over the constant ringing of my ears. i stop but the guards don't obviously pissed off. when they're finished my jaw is swollen blood flows from my mouth i'm covered in scratches but not so many that it hurts too much to move, i groan and shuffle around under the weight of one of the guards trying to become more comfortable the guard squashes me with more of his weight. someone pushes the guard off me, thor, of course. thor grabs my hand and pulls me up i'm still angry so i kick his feet out from under him. he topples but catches himself by pulling me down another scrap starts but this time i can't really defend myself, thor knows me too well so i end up with my arms held behind my back and my broken jaw pushed up against the wall it hurts like hell but i bite my tongue and keep quiet, thor throws me to the side into the arms of a guard, when i try to stand lights flash across my vision then i collapse into the arms of the guard. theres some yelling and some commotion but everything seems to be going in slow motion and my vision is blurry. everything rushes as though in fast motion around me half of the time and the rest of the time its so very slow. i can't feel anything going on around me and their speech never reaches my ears i feel like i'm in another time stream for a moment it seems like thanos's face is staring at me commanding me to kill odin and destroy asgard before daybreak but it can't be thanos got out of my head once i got back to asgard he can't still be there not in my head anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

i don't know how it happened one moment i was in my own little time stream separated from the rest of asgard the next i was kneeling in a small fragrant pond topped with lily pads, its dark and my eyes haven't yet got used to the dim light but judging that i can feel the wind blowing my hair around my face i'm outside quite possibly in the courtyard, chained down in a small fragrant pond which could quite possibly be a water fountain with little cupids spraying water into the bottom tray thing. the world is a strange place. it's times like these you realise how much you never thought about the water fountains like what would it be like kneeling in one for a long period of time? or what would it be like if water was your one… lets say weak point and you ended up stuck in it for at least a day? i can answer both of those the answer is in both cases you would be VERY PISSED OFF. i groan and look upwards to look at the starry skies, more proof that i'm outside.

" DAMN YOU ODIN! DAMN YOU TO HEL! DAMN YOU TO THE FAR REACHES OF JOTUNHEIM WHERE EVEN THE FROST GIANTS DARE NOT TREAD!" i yell into the night.

no one comes out i am alone i close my eyes and wish for the new day. which comes after 6 long hours of waiting and even when the air smells of sweet lily pads it's a long long LONG time to wait. when the light does come also comes the asgardians and the laughter when the cupids (knew they were coming) begin spraying their water, straight onto my head. someone else comes hel, glowing blue and a dangerous look on her face she walks towards me thats when i realise this is no courtesy call someone wants me dead and they are using my daughter. she pulls out a knife and things piece themselves together the blue light radiating off her and the knife in her hand it can only be thanos, but why? i did all i could it was my dratted brother that killed my chances of ruling the earth and asgard, so why kill me i will happily try again this time with better forces.

"my master wishes you dead and so it will be fulfilled" says hel pulling out a sword.

i can't freaking believe it! thanos you fool i think directing it to thanos if you kill me you shall surely lose i can make thor and odin believe anything i say kill me and you lose that! hel drops the weapon i know thanos realised his stupidity. but i have a slight feeling of doubt, just a seedling that is ready to grow with a little nurturing

"I wish you could see my master but he is not ready to see you yet mewling quim." says hel obviously not her choice of words.

"thanos, if this is you leave my daughter take me i'll do your bidding without provocation" i say

"no" she says "i will use a what i like and yes in this case your daughter is a fine choice"

"my daughter is not strong she will flee under pressure even under your control" i say " if for you a fine choice is a specimen who will flee under pressure she will do you fine! you know not what you are doing you fool! think before your actions end up with your failure or death!"

"and yes i want someone who will flee. then you will e under my power as well loki" says thanos through my daughters mouth.

a change of tides i wasn't expecting. she raises her arm a knife in her hand, under his power… bullshit!

"hel! please don't!" i say seeing the tear streaming down her cheek "you may be under the power of thanos but you still have power over yourself!"

i would continue but she glows brighter blue a sign she is under more control, suddenly i realise that deaths knocking on my front door and there's no escape i close my eyes and everything tumbles from my mouth all my regrets and sadness in a long powerful speech that never escapes my own ears because a sharp needle hits my neck and i'm knocked out of the world into a world of complete darkness and tranquility the last thing i can make out is the sickly sweet smell of the lilies before my face breaks the surface of the water and i pass out.

the world around me changes again from one stupid scenario to another and this time i'm strapped to a table a blind light glaring into my eyes and no sense of direction. i groan slightly and try to look around but because of the light my eyes are unable to see past the glaring light.

"welcome loki" i hear thanos and hel say.

i wave them off.

"this isn't a theme park i don't need a welcoming committee" i say annoyed

the lights dim.

"is that step two of some great plan?" i ask "or is it step one?"

"dont ask me" says thanos "i just need to check my experiment. hel look after your father"

"hmmph just cause shes a kid doesn't mean she gets better treatment than me thanos! you never uttered my name even once!" i say growling

my comment is ignored so i plan to ignore thanos's next statement. a small amount of revenge not much but a bit. it suddenly strikes me why am i so eager to team with the person i feared only a day ago, only a day? maybe who knows how long i've been here, i know i won't get a reliable answer but i ask anyway.

"what year is it?" i ask what year? why what year i know what year it is!

"it is the same year as yesterday" says robotic hel

"thank you hel really helpful"

silence, deep awkward silence.

"wheres your mother?" i ask from nowhere.

why did i ask that it means nothing to her not anymore now that shes under thanos's control.

"she is now under my control she will do nothing without my saying so says thanos re-entering the room "observe, right turn"

"i would observe if i could actually see" i say annoyed

"hel" says thanos annoyed at me "stab his leg or cut tongue your choice"

"what?!" i blurt

i feel a sharp pain enter the top of my leg a spread around my body, i'm glad she chose leg but then she pulls the sword down the rest of my leg i would scream if my brain wasn't in shock, i feel my brain getting ready for total shut down.

"can you observe or at least feel?" says thanos laughing.

i try to say something intelligent but all that comes out is a slight choking noise at the back of my throat, how did i manage to turn into such a mess i wonder.

"master" says hel

"what" says thanos.

"permission to kill?" says hel

"no! now go get experiment 60945"

"i really hate you both" i manage to croak before my eyes close and i float into darkness my lonely train ride through a crazy circus.

again i am shocked at how fast the world around you can change, when i wake i can hear some one small groaning, i groan and roll over.

"hel?" i ask over the side of the bed "are you ok done there? i know the floors not that comfortable! and even if you're not comfortable i don't care so get over yourself"

i can't believe hel would try to kill me so i feel no sympathy for her whatsoever. i glare at the ceiling brooding, why did i try to save her life? when she would only try to kill me? my leg screams at me but there's nothing i can do. _thor… now would be a good time for you to get over this whole thing…_

* * *

**i have no idea how the story ended up like this, but i need ideas, please comment any you have.**


End file.
